List of programs broadcast by Ion Kids
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Ion Kids in the United States. Current Programming Original Programming Apple-and-onion.png|'Apple & Onion' Arthur.png|'Arthur' Dn-ace.png|'D.N. Ace' Lets-go-luna.png|'Let's Go Luna!' Little-people-3d.png|'Little People' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Sesame-street.png|'Sesame Street' Space-racers.png|'Space Racers' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Acquired Programming Zoo-lane.png|'64 Zoo Lane' A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' The-adventures-of-napkin-man.png|'The Adventures Of Napkin Man!' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Angelina-ballerina.png|'Angelina Ballerina' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Babar.png|'Babar' Barney-and-friends.png|'Barney & Friends' Bear-behaving-badly.png|'Bear Behaving Badly' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Big-comfy-couch.png|'The Big Comfy Couch' Binka.png|'Binka' Blues-clues.png|'Blue's Clues' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Bob-the-builder.png|'Bob The Builder' Boohbah.png|'Boohbah' Bump-in-the-night.png|'Bump In The Night' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Camp-lakebottom.png|'Camp Lakebottom' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Chop-chop-ninja.png|'Chop Chop Ninja' Chucks-choice.png|'Chuck's Choice' Clangers.png|'Clangers' Corduroy.png|'Corduroy Bear' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Curiosity-quest.png|'Curiosity Quest' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Danger-rangers.png|'Danger Rangers' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dennis-and-gnasher.png|'Dennis & Gnasher' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dino-dan.png|'Dino Dan' Dirtgirlworld.png|'Dirtgirlworld' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' The-doodlebops.png|'The Doodlebops' Doozers.png|'Doozers' Dr-dimensionpants.png|'Dr. Dimensionpants' Dragon-tales.png|'Dragon Tales' Driver-dans-story-train.png|'Driver Dan's Story Train' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Esme-and-roy.png|'Esme & Roy' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5: On The Case' Fetch-with-ruff-ruffman.png|'Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman' Fifi-and-the-flowertots.png|'Fifi & The Flowertots' Finding-stuff-out.png|'Finding Stuff Out' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Fireman-sam.png|'Fireman Sam' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Franklin.png|'Franklin' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' The-future-is-wild.png|'The Future Is Wild' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Geronimo-stilton.png|'Geronimo Stilton' Go-jetters.png|'Go Jetters' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Gordon-the-garden-gnome.png|'Gordon The Garden Gnome' Grojband.png|'Grojband' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Heathcliff.png|'Heathcliff' Hey-duggee.png|'Hey Duggee' Horrid-henry.png|'Horrid Henry' Inspector-gadget-3d.png|'Inspector Gadget' Jack.png|'Jack' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Jelly-jamm.png|'Jelly Jamm' Jerry-and-the-raiders.png|'Jerry & The Raiders' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Little-robots.png|'Little Robots' Looped.png|'Looped' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Messy-goes-to-okido.png|'Messy Goes To Okido' Mighty-jungle.png|'The Mighty Jungle' Miss-moon.png|'Miss Moon' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' My-big-big-friend.png|'My Big Big Friend' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Numberjacks.png|'Numberjacks' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Ollivers-adventures.png|'Olliver's Adventures' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pingu.png|'Pingu' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates: Adventures In Art' Play-with-me-sesame.png|'Play With Me Sesame' Rainbow-ruby.png|'Rainbow Ruby' Reading-rainbow.png|'Reading Rainbow' The-real-ghostbusters.png|'The Real Ghostbusters' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Roary-the-racing-car.png|'Roary The Racing Car' Rock-the-park.png|'Rock The Park' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Ruby-gloom.png|'Ruby Gloom' Sagwa.png|'Sagwa' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sarah-and-duck.png|'Sarah & Duck' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Secret-show.png|'The Secret Show' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Skunk-fu.png|'Skunk Fu!' Snowsnaps.png|'Snowsnaps' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Teletubbies.png|'Teletubbies' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-and-friends.png|'Thomas & Friends' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Tickety-toc.png|'Tickety Toc' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tiny-planets.png|'Tiny Planets' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo-vroom-vroom-zoom.png|'Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Waybuloo.png|'Waybuloo' Wayside.png|'Wayside' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wheres-wally.png|'Where's Wally?' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Yo-gabba-gabba.png|'Yo Gabba Gabba!' Zerby-derby.png|'Zerby Derby' Zigby.png|'Zigby' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Upcoming Programming Original Programming Xavier-riddle-and-the-secret-museum.png|'Xavier Riddle & The Secret Museum' Acquired Programming Amazing-adrenalini-bros.png|'The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers' Animalia.png|'Animalia' Betsys-kindergarten-adventures.png|'Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures' Birdz.png|'Birdz' Blasters-universe.png|'Blaster's Universe' Blazing-dragons.png|'Blazing Dragons' Bobbys-world.png|'Bobby's World' Braceface.png|'Braceface' Brothers-flub.png|'The Brothers Flub' Brum.png|'Brum' Bunny-maloney.png|'Bunny Maloney' The-buzz-on-maggie.png|'The Buzz On Maggie' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Code-lyoko.png|'Code Lyoko' Corniel-and-bernie.png|'Corniel & Bernie' Cramp-twins.png|'The Cramp Twins' Dennis-the-menace.png|'Dennis The Menace' Dinosaur-king.png|'Dinosaur King' Donkey-kong-country.png|'Donkey Kong Country' Ella-the-elephant.png|'Ella The Elephant' Fat-dog-mendoza.png|'Fat Dog Mendoza' Frankensteins-cat.png|'Frankenstein's Cat' Frannys-feet.png|'Franny’s Feet' Henrys-world.png|'Henry's World' Hi-5.png|'Hi-5' The-hoobs.png|'The Hoobs' Jimmy-two-shoes.png|'Jimmy Two-Shoes' Johnny-test.png|'Johnny Test' Kaput-and-zosky.png|'Kaput & Zosky' Kipper.png|'Kipper' Kirby-right-back-at-ya.png|'Kirby: Right Back At Ya!' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' The-little-lulu-show.png|'The Little Lulu Show' Lunar-jim.png|'Lunar Jim' Martin-mystery.png|'Martin Mystery' Mona-the-vampire.png|'Mona The Vampire' My-dad-the-rockstar.png|'My Dad The Rock Star' My-pet-monster.png|'My Pet Monster' Nanoboy.png|'The New Adventures Of Nanoboy' Noonbory-and-the-super-seven.png|'Noonbory & The Super 7' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Ranger-rob.png|'Ranger Rob' Redwall.png|'Redwall' Roboroach.png|'RoboRoach' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Rubbadubbers.png|'Rubbadubbers' Sam-and-max.png|'Sam & Max' Seven-little-monsters.png|'Seven Little Monsters' Storm-hawks.png|'Storm Hawks' Stuart-little.png|'Stuart Little' Sushi-pack.png|'Sushi Pack' What-a-mess.png|'What-a-Mess' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Wish-kid.png|'Wish Kid' Wishbone.png|'Wishbone' Yakkity-yak.png|'Yakkity Yak' Yvon-of-the-yukon.png|'Yvon Of The Yukon' Zekes-pad.png|'Zeke's Pad' Zoboomafoo.png|'Zoboomafoo' Former Programming Original Programming Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Acquired Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Angelo-rules.png|'Angelo Rules' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Boo.png|'Boo!' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Crashbox.png|'Crashbox' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Giver.png|'Giver' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Inspector-gadget.png|'Inspector Gadget (Classic)' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Make-way-for-noddy.png|'Make Way For Noddy' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Panwapa.png|'Panwapa' Paz.png|'Paz' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Ratz.png|'Ratz' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' She-ra.png|'She-Ra: Princess Of Power' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Shuriken-school.png|'Shuriken School' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Toopy-and-binoo.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Whats-your-news.png|'What's Your News?' The-wiggles.png|'The Wiggles' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Qubo Short Series Current 4-square.png|'4 Square' Batterypop.png|'BatteryPOP' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Im-an-animal.png|'I'm An Animal' Making-stuff.png|'Making Stuff' Netsmartzkids.png|'NetSmartzKids' Olive-the-ostrich.png|'Olive The Ostrich' Picme.png|'PICME' Roll-play.png|'Roll Play' Rubys-studio.png|'Ruby's Studio' Spinner-the-space-kid.png|'Spinner The Space Kid' Former Ask-me.png|'Ask Me!' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins'